Episode 7385 (30th December 2015)
Plot Cain holds a Dingle court and the family vote to disown Zak. Victoria tells Robert he should start looking for a job now he is better. DS Hart arrives and asks Robert if he's had any run ins with Ross as there is evidence placing him at the scene of the shooting. Robert wonders why Ross would have it in for him. Sam gives Zak his belongings in black bags and reveals he cannot stay at Tenant's after the Dingle court ruling. Ross panics and explains to Debbie he doesn't have an alibi as his family were at Nana Barton's. Debbie questions how Ross knew about the shooting. Ross protests wasn't responsible and Debbie insists she believes him. Kerry allows Zak to stay at Dale Head as Amelia returns from visiting Ali and Sean in Liverpool. Amelia questions where everyone is going to sleep. Rhona is delighted when Paddy receives a phone call confirming they are through to the next round of the adoption process. Bernice arrives back from her birthday break away in Scotland with Lawrence. Bernice catches Paddy looking at an expensive bracelet online. Zak visits Belle to see how she and Lisa are. He assures Belle he will be there for her whenever she wants to talk, but Belle insists she will talk to Lisa or Cain and instructs Zak never to come back. Ross explains to Andy that DS Hart believes he shot Robert. Ross is shocked that Robert knows Andy arranged the shooting. DS Hart arrives and arrests Ross for the shooting. Debbie defends Ross and gives him and alibi for the time of the shooting, but Andy warns her to think about what is best for the kids. Jimmy drops in on Home Farm and invites the White's to his party but Lawrence insists they will be throwing their annual New Year's Eve party. Jimmy accidentally knocks over an expensive vase. Cain is furious Zak is moving into Dale Head and Joanie assures Zak his kids will come round eventually. Bernice shows Jimmy that the vase costs £2,500, during the sale. She resolves to replace the vase before Lawrence notices it's broken. Cain informs Dan he will sack him if Zak doesn't move out. Robert questions Andy if Ross was the one he got to shoot him but Andy denies it, saying Ross was the last person he would go to. Robert reveals the description he gave to the police doesn't rule Ross out. Debbie and Ross return from the Police Station and Ross insists DS Hart can't prove anything unless she changes her statement. Debbie questions Ross about the night of the shooting and he denies being involved, insisting he wouldn't lie to her. In The Woolpack, Bernice and Lawrence invite the villagers to their New Year's Eve party. Bernice lets slip to Rhona she caught Paddy looking at an expensive bracelet. Robert watches on as Andy and Ross talk secretively in the garden of Mulberry Cottage. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast *DS Hart - Kate Coogan Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs room *Main Street *Tenant's Cottage - Exterior *Church Lane *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Exterior and garage *The Woolpack - Public bar *Keepers Cottage - Exterior Notable Dialogue Sarah Sugden: "Have they found your killer?" (To Robert Sugden) Andy Sugden: "He's not actually dead darling" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes